Last Moment of Bliss
by zukoisabeast1
Summary: songfic off of "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Zuko and Katara's last moment before facing their destinies. I don't own ATLA or the song "Iris"


_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

He held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. He held her close to his heart, physically and emotionally. He could feel her steady breathing against his chest and he knew she could hear her heart pounding. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he buried his nose into the waves of her silky hair. He just wanted so stay in this moment forever.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Things had changed so much over the past few weeks, since he'd joined the Gaang. The night after Katara had forgiven him he had found her sitting on the beach, staring at the stars. He had joined her and they had spoken for hours. He had opened up to her, he ever opened up to anyone, but something about her; her nonjudgmental aura, her understanding eyes, her comfortable presence, made him tell her everything. And she listened and she understood, she was the only one who did and the only one who ever would

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

She not only knew him, but she knew who he was and loved him anyway. He didn't understand how anyone could love him after the terrible things he had done, much less Katara. She was beautiful, kind, caring, and passionate; everything he wished he could be, but knew he could not. She was too good for him, he didn't deserve her, but here she was in his arms.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

Everyone had already gone to face their destinies. His uncle and the other members of the White Lotus were at Ba Sing Se; Suki, Sokka, and Toph were on their way to stop the fire nation air ships, and Aang would be facing the Fire Lord. Soon him and Katara would face Azula, but not right now.

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

He forced his mind to stop wandering and focused on this moment. He inhaled the scent of raindrops and roses that lingered on her hair and relished the feel of her petal soft skin. She was all he needed and all he ever wanted.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

He knew that he may not live to see tomorrow, but he promised himself that she would. He would protect her with his dying breath if he had to, he couldn't live without her. He wouldn't live without her.

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He looked into her deep cerulean eyes, sparkling with the tears that refused to fall. Too stubborn to let them fall, that was just like Katara, his Katara. Stubborn and strong and passionate; qualities they both shared. She understood and accepted him even when she had every reason not to.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_

Today might be his last day on this earth. It was cruel of fate to end his miserable life just when he had found a glimmer of hope, just when he had found love. Still, he could not be angry, in fact he was grateful he had found something worth living for… even if he was going to die.  
He captured her lips with his own, giving her a gentle, but passionate kiss, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. Her hands gripped his hair, and he ran his fingers through her silky locks, while deepening the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, silently asking for permission, which she unquestioningly allowed. He glided his tongue around her mouth, leaving no crevice to mystery. After what seemed like an eternity, but still not long enough, he finally pulled away. Both of them were gasping for air as they stared into each others eyes, into the depths of the others soul. It was time and he was ready. It was time to face destiny.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
